This application claims priority of Japanese Application No. 2000-286456 filed Sep. 21, 2000, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate and further relates to a composite aromatic polyimide film.
Aromatic polyimide films show good high temperature resistance, good chemical properties, high electrical insulating property, and high mechanical strength, and therefore are widely employed in various technical fields. For instance, an aromatic polyimide film is favorably employed in the form of a continuous aromatic polyimide film/metal film composite sheet for manufacturing a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), a carrier tape for tape-automated-bonding (TAB), and a tape of lead-on-chip (LOC) structure.
The aromatic polyimide film/metal film laminate can be produced by bonding a polyimide film to a metal film using a conventional adhesive such as an epoxy resin. However, due to low heat-resistance of the conventional adhesive, the produced composite sheet cannot show satisfactory high heat-resistance.
For obviating the above-mentioned problem, a variety of bonding methods have been proposed. For instance, an aromatic polyimide film/metal film composite sheet is manufactured by producing a copper metal film on an aromatic polyimide film by electroplating. Otherwise, an aromatic polyamide solution (i.e., a solution of a precursor of an aromatic polyimide resin) is coated on a copper film, dried, and heated for producing an aromatic polyimide film on the copper film.
An aromatic polyimide film/metal film composite sheet also can be produced using a thermoplastic polyimide resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,295 describes that a metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate in which the metal film is bonded to the polyimide film at a high bonding strength is prepared by combining, by heating under pressure, a metal film and a composite aromatic polyimide film composed of a highly heat resistant substrate film and a thermoplastic thin polyimide layer bonded to the substrate film at an extremely high bonding strength. It has been found, however, that some composite aromatic polyimide films have unsatisfactory resistance to a chlorine-containing solvent such as methylene chloride. The methylene chloride and analogous compounds are employed for washing a metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate before or after etching the laminate.
It is an object of the invention to provide a metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate in which a metal film is bonded to an aromatic polyimide film at a high bonding strength, and the aromatic polyimide film has high resistance to a chlorine-containing solvent such as methylene chloride.
The invention resides in a metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate comprising a composite aromatic polyimide film and a metal film, in which the composite aromatic polyimide film is composed of an aromatic polyimide substrate film having a linear expansion coefficient of 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 30xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C. in the temperature range of 50 to 200xc2x0 C., the coefficient being a value measured in a machine direction of the substrate film, and a thin aromatic polyimide layer comprising polyimide prepared from a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and an aromatic diamine component comprising 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene or a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene and at least one diamine component selected from the group consisting of p-phenylenediamine and diaminodiphenyl ether in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more, the polyimide of the thin aromatic polyimide layer having a glass transition temperature of 210 to 310xc2x0 C., and the metal film being fixed to the thin aromatic polyimide layer at a 90xc2x0 peel resistance of 0.5 kg/cm or higher, while the thin polyimide layer being bonded to the polyimide substrate film at a 90xc2x0 peel resistance higher than the peel resistance between the metal film and the thin polyimide layer.
The invention further resides in a process comprising etching the metal film of the metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate of the invention and washing the etched laminate with a chlorine-containing solvent.
The invention furthermore resides in a process comprising washing the metal film of the metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate of the invention with a chlorine-containing solvent and etching the washed laminate.
The invention furthermore resides in a composite aromatic polyimide film composed of an aromatic polyimide substrate film having a linear expansion coefficient of 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 30xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C. in the temperature range of 50 to 200xc2x0 C., the coefficient being a value measured in a machine direction of the substrate film, and a thin aromatic polyimide layer comprising polyimide prepared from a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and an aromatic diamine component comprising 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene or a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene and at least one diamine component selected from the group consisting of p-phenylenediamine and diaminodiphenyl ether in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more, the polyimide of the thin aromatic polyimide layer having a glass transition temperature of 210 to 310xc2x0 C., and the thin polyimide layer being bonded to the polyimide substrate under the condition that the thin polyimide layer cannot be peeled off from the polyimide substrate film without breakage of the thin polyimide layer.
The metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate of the invention comprises a composite aromatic polyimide film and a metal film.
The composite aromatic polyimide film is composed of an aromatic polyimide substrate film having a relatively low linear expansion coefficient such as 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 30xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C. in the temperature range of 50 to 200xc2x0 C. (measured in a machine direction of the substrate film), and a thin aromatic polyimide layer comprising polyimide on which a metal film can be bonded by heating under pressure or a metal film can be formed by vacuum deposition or chemical plating. The thin aromatic polyimide layer can be provided to both surfaces of the substrate film. Therefore, a metal film can be fixed to each thin polyimide layer on both sides of the composite film.
The thin aromatic polyimide layer has a thickness less than the thickness of the substrate film. The polyimide substrate has a thickness generally in the range of 5 to 125 xcexcm, and the thin polyimide layer generally has a thickness of 1 to 25 xcexcm, preferably 1 to 15 xcexcm, more preferably 2 to 12 xcexcm. The thickness of the composite polyimide film generally is in the range of 7 to 125 xcexcm, preferably 7 to 50 xcexcm, more preferably 7 to 25 xcexcm.
The metal film is fixed to the thin aromatic polyimide layer at a 90xc2x0 peel resistance of 0.5 kg/cm or more, preferably 0.7 kg/cm or more, more preferably 1.0 kg/cm or more, while the thin polyimide layer is bonded to the polyimide substrate film at a 90xc2x0 peel resistance higher than the peel resistance between the metal film and the thin polyimide layer. The bonding between the thin polyimide layer and the substrate film preferably is extremely strong so that the thin polyimide layer cannot be peeled off from the substrate film without breakage of the thin polyimide layer.
The polyimide of the thin polyimide layer is prepared from a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10, preferably 60:40 to 90:10, and an aromatic diamine component comprising 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene or a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene and at least one diamine component selected from the group consisting of p-phenylenediamine and diaminodiphenyl ether in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more, preferably 25/75 or more. The polyimide of the thin aromatic polyimide layer has a glass transition temperature of 210 to 310xc2x0 C., preferably 210 to 260xc2x0 C.
In more detail, the polyimide of the thin polyimide layer is prepared from one of the following combinations of the carboxylic acid component and the diamine component:
1) a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene;
2) a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and an aromatic diamine component comprising a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene and p-phenylenediamine in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more;
3) a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and an aromatic diamine component comprising a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene and diaminodiphenyl ether in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more; and
4) a carboxylic acid component comprising a mixture of 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and 2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride in a molar ratio of 50:50 to 90:10 and an aromatic diamine component comprising a mixture of 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene (TPE-R), p-phenylenediamine (PPD) and diaminodiphenyl ether (DADE) in a molar ratio of 10/90 or more, in terms of a molar ratio of TPE-R/(PPD+DADE).
The polyimide of the thin polyimide layer preferably does not melt at temperatures between its glass transition temperature (Tg) and 300xc2x0 C., and preferably shows a modules of elasticity of 0.001 to 0.5 time at 275xc2x0 C., based on a modules of elasticity measured at 50xc2x0 C.
The polyimide substrate film having a relatively low linear expansion coefficient preferably shows no observable glass transition temperature or preferably has a glass transition temperature of higher than 310xc2x0 C., more preferably higher than 315xc2x0 C., most preferably 350xc2x0 C. or higher. The polyimide substrate film preferably comprises polyimide prepared from a 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride and an aromatic diamine component comprising p-phenylenediamine or a mixture of p-phenylenediamine and diaminodiphenyl ether in a molar ratio of 70/30 or more.
The substrate film preferably has a linear expansion coefficient (in the machine direction, MD) in the range of 15xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 25xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C., in the temperature range of 50 to 200xc2x0 C. A modules of tensile elasticity (MD, according to ASTM-DB82) of the substrate film preferably is not less than 300 kg/mm2, more preferably 500 to 1,000 kg/mm2.
The composite polyamide film of the invention can be prepared by the process set forth below.
First, a dope solution for the preparation of the polyimide substrate film and a dope solution for the preparation of the thin polyimide layer is prepared.
For preparing each dope solution, the reactive compounds, i.e., one or more tetracarboxylic dianhydride(s) and one or more diamine compound(s), are caused to react in an organic solvent at a temperature of approximately 100xc2x0 C. or lower, preferably at a temperature of 20 to 60xc2x0 C., so as to produce a polyamide acid (or polyamic acid), namely, a polyimide precursor. The polyamide acid solution or its diluted solution is employed as the dope solution.
The composite polyimide film of the invention can be manufactured by co-extruding each dope solution continuously from a dye having multiple slits to place a wet dope film composed of plural dope solutions on a metallic belt support. Each dope solution preferably contains the polyamide acid in an amount of 1 to 20 wt. %. The dope solution film is heated to a temperature of 50 to 400xc2x0 C. for 1 to 30 min., so as to evaporate the solvent and further produce the desired composite polyimide film by way of cyclization reaction.
Otherwise, the composite polyimide film of the invention can be manufactured by first preparing a dope solution film for the substrate film or thin polyimide layer and placing on the dope solution film a different dope solution, that is, for the thin polyimide film or substrate film. Thus produced composite dope solution film is heated to a temperature of 50 to 400xc2x0 C. for 1 to 30 min., so as to evaporate the solvent and further produce the desired composite polyimide film by way of cyclization reaction.
In the preparation of the polyamide acid for the thin polyimide layer or the substrate film, relatively small amounts of other aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydrides and/or diamine compounds may be employed in combination, in addition to the above-identified aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride(s) and diamine compound(s), provided that no essential change of characteristics is brought about in the obtainable polyimide. Examples of the optionally employable aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydrides include pyromellitic dianhydride (PMDA) and 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-benzophenonetetracarboxylic dianhydride (BTDA). The optionally employable tetracarboxylic component can be employed in an amount of 20 molar % or less, particularly 10 mol. % or less, per the total amount of the tetracarboxylic acid components.
Examples of the optionally employable diamine compounds include aromatic diamines which have a flexible molecular structure and contain plural benzene rings, such as 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 2,2-bis(4-aminophenyl)propane, 1,4-bis(4-aminophenoxy) benzene, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)diphenyl ether, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)diphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenoxy) diphenyl ether, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenoxy)diphenylmethane, 2,2-bis [4-(aminophenoxy)phenyl]propane, and 2,2-bis [4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]hexafluoropropane; aliphatic amines, such as 1,4-diaminobutane, 1,6-diaminohexane, 1,8-diaminooctane, 1,4-diaminodecane, and 1,12-diaminododecane; and diaminosiloxanes, such as bis(3-aminopropyl)tetramethyldisiloxane. The optionally employable diamine compound can be employed in an amount of 20 molar % or less, particularly 10 mol. % or less, per the total amount of the diamine compounds.
Further, a gelation-inhibiting agent such as a phosphorus-containing stabilizer (e.g., triphenyl phosphite, or triphenyl phosphate) may be employed in the process of polymerization of the polyamide acid, in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, based on the amount of the polyamide acid. Also, an imidizing agent such as a basic organic catalyst (e.g., imidazole, 2-imidazole, 1,2-dimethylimidazole, or 2-phenylimidazole) may be added to the dope solution (i.e., polyamide acid solution) in an amount of 0.05 to 10 wt. %, particularly 0.1 to 2 wt. %, based on the amount of the polyamide acid. The imidizing agent is effective to well imidize the polyamide acid at a relatively low temperature.
In addition, a metal compound such as an organic aluminum compound (e.g., aluminum triacetylacetonate), an inorganic aluminum compound (e.g., aluminum hydroxide), or an organic tin compound may be incorporated into the dope solution in an amount of 1 ppm or more (in terms of the amount of metal), particularly 1 to 1,000 ppm, based on the amount of the polyamide acid, so that the thermoplastic polyimide layer can be bonded to a metal film at a higher bonding strength.
The preparation of the polyamide acid can be performed in an organic solvent such as N-methyl-2-pyrollidone, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N,N-diethylacetamide, dimethylsulfoxide, hexamethylphosphoramide, N-methylcaprolactam, or cresol or its derivative. The organic solvents can be employed singly or in combination.
The composite polyimide film of the invention preferably has a linear expansion coefficient (MD, 50-200xc2x0 C.) of 30xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C. or less, preferably 15xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 25xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/cm/xc2x0 C. and a modulus tensile elasticity (MD, ASTM-D882) of 300 kg/mm2 or more.
On the thin polyimide layer of the composite polyimide film is placed a metal film. The metal film preferably has a thickness of 3 to 30 xcexcm.
Examples of the metal films include copper film, aluminum film, iron film, stainless steel film, gold film, palladium film, or a film of metal alloy. Preferred are an electrolytic copper film, a rolled copper film, a stainless steel film. The metal film preferably has a surface roughness (Rz) of 3 xcexcm or less, more preferably 0.5 to 3 xcexcm, most preferably 1.5 to 3 xcexcm or less. A metal film having such surface roughness is available under the name of VLP or LP (or HTE) for a copper film.
The metal film can be placed by a physico-chemical process such as vacuum deposition, electron beam deposition, sputtering, or a chemical process such as chemical plating. The physico-chemical process is preferably performed at a pressure of 10xe2x88x927 to 10xe2x88x922 Torr and a deposition rate of 50 to 5,000 angstroms per sec. In the deposition procedure, the composite polyimide film is preferably kept at a temperature of 20 to 600xc2x0 C. RF magneto sputtering at a pressure of 10xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x922 Torr is preferably employed, keeping the composite polyimide film at a temperature of 20 to 450xc2x0 C. and adjusting the deposition rate at 0.5 to 500 angstrom per se. The chemical plating and the physico-chemical deposition can be employed in combination.
The thin polyimide layer of the composite polyimide film is preferably subjected to surface treatment such as plasma discharge treatment or corona discharge treatment.
The metal film/aromatic polyimide film laminate of the invention is preferably produced by the steps of:
placing a metal film on the thin polyimide layer of the composite polyimide film, and
pressing under heating the combination of the metal film and the composite polyimide film.
The double belt press is preferably employed for the procedure of pressing under heating. A representative double belt press is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,128, and is commercially available from Held Corporation (Germany).
The metal film/composite polyimide film laminate of the invention preferably is a continuous late having a width of approx. 400 mm or more, more preferably 500 mm or more.
The metal film/composite polyimide film laminate of the invention can be subjected to etching for removing a portion of the metal film. Before or after the etching, the metal film/composite polyimide film laminate can be washed with a chlorine-containing solvent such as methylene chloride.
After the laminate is subjected to etching, the composite polyimide film is subjected to punching procedure, alkali etching, or laser-beam boring procedure for forming through-holes. These procedures for the production of through-holes are well known.
The invention is further described by the following examples.
In the following examples, the physical and chemical characteristics were determined by the methods described below:
Glass transition temperature (Tg): determined by peak temperature of Tan xcex4 using dynamic viscoelastometer;
Peeling strength: 90xc2x0 peeling at a rate of 50 mm/min;
Resistance to methylene chloride:
Weight loss: A sample is weighed, placed in methylene chloride at 25xc2x0 C. for 5 minutes, taken out, dried under reduced pressure for 2 hours at room temperature, and weighed. Weight loss (detectable lower limit: xc2x10.5 wt. %) is calculated by dividing decrease of weight from the initial weight to the final weights by the initial weight and multiplying with 100;
Appearance after the contact to methylene chloride was observed for examining whether the appearance is changed upon the contact or not.